MST3K 1201 - Mac and Me
The movie A young boy befriends an alien and they bond over their shared love for family, Coca-Cola, and impromptu dance parties at McDonald's. The episode Host segments Prologue: Crow and Tom are working on their new "Travel Cambot" and aren't interested in hearing Jonah's "harrowing tale of survival". Gypsy is interested, but Jonah gets no chance to tell before the Tube puts him back to work. Segment One: Kinga and Max announce "The Gauntlet", six movies Jonah and the Bots will have to watch back-to-back. The Mads then present Algernon, an intelligence drug that gave Synthia above-clone-level intelligence. Jonah and the Bots present Spez dispensers, combining Spam and Pez into a questionable meat product in a fun plastic holder. Segment Two: Jonah attempts to document his escape from death. He contacts Max and Synthia in Moon 13, communicating only through alien whistles. Segment Three: Crow throws a birthday party for Tom featuring "Jonah McDonah" and "Grimace". This inspires the Mads to rechristen themselves "Burger Kinga" and "Office Max". Segment Four: Jonah and the Bots are already feeling the pain of "The Gauntlet" before all three are sucked up into tubes down to Moon 13, where Kinga needs six more holes drilled into the movie vault. She then cues up Atlantic Rim. Stinger: The aliens knock over Coca-Cola cans and are confronted by the store manager. Obscure references * "The Young Professor X Chronicles!" :Charles Xavier, otherwise known as Professor X, is the leader of the comic book hero team The X-Men. Like Eric, he is confined to a wheelchair. The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles is a TV series about the adventures of the title character of the Indiana Jones movies as a child/teenager. High production costs and weak ratings resulted in a short run. * "Hell-oooo Nurse!" :Frequently uttered by Yakko and Wakko Warner in the animated series Animaniacs when in the presence of an attractive woman, often the shapely nurse assistant of their long-suffering psychiatrist Dr. Scratchansniff. * "Da Bears!" :Owing to Eric in the movie being from Chicago, this repeated line comes from Saturday Night Live's Bill and Bob Swerski (portrayed by Joe Mantegna and George Wendt), diehard Chicago Bears fans whose sketches mostly focused on their group of "Superfans" exaggerating their love for the team and the coach at the time Mike Ditka. * "You know what they call a Royale with cheese in America?" :An inversion of a well-known scene from the film Pulp Fiction, in which Vincent and Julius discuss the topic of what a McDonald's Quarter Pounder is called in Europe. * "We made it, Doc! I mean, Mac!" :Alan Silvestri composed the score for both this film and Back to the Future, and major pieces of Mac and Me's score are lightly altered versions of the same themes. Crow's comment shows his confusion as to which movie he's watching, due to the score and both featuring a scene of someone hitching a ride on the back of a moving vehicle. * "More like Hands Across Him-Eric-A..." :A reference to "Hands Across America", a benefit and publicity stunt noted for getting enough people to hold hands so that, if stretched far enough, they would have crossed the mainland 48 United States. * "Angelyne?" :Angelyne is a voluptuous blonde actress and model who came to prominence for having billboards with her image on them placed throughout Los Angeles. These billboards promoted only herself, not any specific product or project. She can be spotted around Los Angeles in her pink car (though she drives a Corvette, not a Cadillac). * "Woo, somebody sold a lot of Mary Kay..." :Mary Kay Cosmetics is a multi-level marketing company. The company rewards its top sellers by giving them a pink Cadillac. * "Whatever happened to predictability? The milkman, the paperboy, Mac and/or Me?" :A pastiche of the opening theme song and credits to the TV comedy Full House, which began with a helicopter shot of a family riding in a convertible. * "Yeah, Crow. 'Pretty nice' us all, every one." :Jonah is paraphrasing the sentiment "God bless us, every one" spoken by Tiny Tim at the end of Charles Dickens' story A Christmas Carol. Jonah and the 'bots then start humming the Christmas song "Hark the Herald Angels Sing", apparently intending to evoke the end of the TV special A Charlie Brown Christmas. Behind the scenes MST3K cast Regular cast *Jonah Ray - Jonah Heston *Hampton Yount - Crow T. Robot *Baron Vaughn - Tom Servo *Felicia Day - Kinga Forrester *Patton Oswalt - Max (TV's Son of TV's Frank) *Grant Baciocco - M. Waverly *Rebecca Hanson - Gypsy / Synthia *Tim Ryder - Bonehead #1 *Zach Thompson - Bonehead #2 *Deanna Rooney - Bonehead #3 *Russ Walko - Growler *Joel Hodgson - Ardy The Skeleton Crew *Har Mar Superstar (Bandleader), Tony Bevilacqua, Matthew Compton, Denver Dalley, Jason Fabus, Charlie Erickson, Andris Mattson, Amanda Mndr Warner, Josiah Steinbeck Guest cast *none MST3K crew Full crew Production Goofs Video releases Gallery References Category:Season 12 Category:1980s movies